lets start a life together
by ppgzblossomrulz
Summary: what do you do when your boyfreind asks you to marry him, and then have kids with him? what will blossom say? teenage scences and swearing - you have been warned!
1. prologe

**Hey, I hope you all enjoy this story ****J**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Hi, my name is Blossom, Blossom Winters. I'm a redhead, with my hair ending at the end of my back, I have pink eyes, which are unusual. My chest is 35D, with an hour-glass figure. I have an older brother that's only 3 years older then me, he's called Brandon, he has red hair like me but he has blue eyes, like my dad, and he's the only person that I have in my family. My mother died when I was 4 years old, and my father works for the president in America. While me and my brother are in London, in England. I only get to see my father 2 days a year, me and my brother only get a phone call from him once every 2 months. So me and my brother are very close, he's in collage and im still in high school, one more year and I move on to collage, im 16 now, and he's 19, I usually come home after him, because im off with my friends, and my boyfriend. I love my boyfriend, my brother likes him too, as a mate. He has red hair, darker then mine, and he has red blood shot eyes, his name is Brick, Brick Vaster. He is 17 years old and really popular just like me, we're like the popular couple that everyone loves. He loves me, lots. We started dating when I was 12, how long is that now? 4 years straight, never broken up, never had a fight or arguments, and that's why I can tell he loves me. He's rich like me, my dad's a millionaire same with brick's dad, expect, he has a mother as well, since me and brick started dating she would treat me like I was her own daughter, brick has a little sister that's 7 years old, she's so cute! She has blue eyes and brown hair, with a tint of ginger. She's very innocent and cute! But I think brick's cuter! I love how he kisses me and holds me, like there's no tomorrow. I hope one day…just one day, that me and brick…can start a life together.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter starts on the story bye bye!**


	2. marry me?

**Hi guys now im on to the story hope you enjoy xxx**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I woke up with my alarm beeping, I was tired as fuck. Why the hell was I tired, im never tired when I wake up, great I was slobbering! Nice one blossom! That's embarrassing! Even though no ones around, im so weird, waking up with saliva hanging out my mouth. So I just whipped it off with some tissue and headed towards my walk-in-wardrobe, all my cloths were at least pink white and black, so I slid on a black tank top with a shorter, long sleeved pink baggy sweater that rested on my arms, and a pink mini skirt with black leggings that was under them and pink flats with black laces.

I walked over to my pink bathroom to brush my teeth, my bathroom was connected to my room, so I didn't have to go out of my room until I was ready, I would usually get I lift to school from my brother because, my school was on the way to his collage, so obvisley im going to hop in and get a ride. So when I was done with my teeth I went to my hair, I curled my hair, but straightened my fringe, so it would puff up a bit, I put my hair up with a small pink bow, so my long pony tail would just be one twister. I put my pink peacock earring in to finish off, so stared at myself in case of any mistake until I heard Brandon shout.

"Bloss, get your ass down stairs or im going to be late!"

"ok! Calm down, im coming!"

So I walked down stairs to my brother on the phone, I've only been 30 seconds and he's already on the phone! Then he looked at me all happy.

"it's dad" he put the phone to my face so I could talk to him.

"daddy!"

"hey princess"

"daddy! I've missed you so much! When are you coming back?"

"well…im sorry sugar plum"

"what? Why are you sorry daddy!"

"well, I wont be coming back this year"

Then I stood there about to cry, water filled my eyes and Brandon stared and took the phone from my dead hand.

"why is blossom crying? What did you say?"

He stood there about to cry him self but he kept it in.

"bye dad" was his last words on the phone, and hanged up.

"im sorry blossom, I know you miss your dad, but it's not his fault, it's his job"

"I know, I miss my daddy, I don't have a mum, and it just feels like I don't have a dad"

"I know how you feel bloss, it's ok though, me and all your friends are here for you, definitely brick as well."

"thanks Brandon"

After that talk I was still upset, I want to talk to brick, he knows how to make me happy, always. So Brandon drove me to school, and said 'bye' so I just went in, knowing that people will be asking if im ok because you can tell from my face that im upset. When I walked in boomer came up to me.

"well look who it is, my future best friend in law!"

"ha, hey boomer how you?"

"im fine what bout' you?"

"same old same old"

"true true, hey if your wondering where brick is, he told me to tell you that he's waiting for you at your locker"

"thanks boomer, see ya"

"see ya"

So I headed towards my locker which was 4 minutes away, by the time I got there, I saw princess flirting with brick, and he was laughing. I was hurt, he's never done anything like this before, within' a second brick turned around to see me there.

"hey babe!"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes, I didn't want to talk to him.

"babe, what's up?" I know he is concerned but I don't care, fuck him!

"fuck off brick"

"what?"

"don't talk to me, I've had anonth shit this morning! And then you go off flirting with that!"

"bloss, babe, I was just laughing"

"whatever brick"

"bloss all she said is that berserk is a total bitch and I laughed because it's true"

Then I just stood there looking like a total bitch myself, I looked at him and he gave he a hug, warm, relaxed hug. I started crying in his shirt, while he only hugged he tighter, making me feel warm, and that no one would never hurt me.

"what's wrong babe?"

"…I-it's my…my d-dad" I said sobering

"why what he do?"

"he-he can't come to-to see me this y-year"

Then he looked at me with dreamy eyes.

"it's ok, im here" he whispered. Then he leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips, I love his warm soft lips, but all I could hear was.

"eww, bricky! Why kiss her when you can kiss me!"

He pulled away and looked at princess.

"fuck off princess, your just jealous because you don't look like blossom!"

Then she gave us the evils' and stormed away.

"blossom…"

I looked up at him.

"im never gong to leave you"

I looked up at him with my dreamy eyes knowing that he wanted to say more…

"marry me"

"WHAT?"

"marry me blossom…please…"

"brick are you serious?"

"yes im being as serious as I'll ever be" then he pulled out a box with a gold ring with pink incrusted diamonds' in it.

I gasped I cant believe this, brick actually saying this, and we're just 16!

"brick I-"

"blossom, I spent ages trying to get you this ring I've been trying ages to say it in front of you, but…I couldn't your just so beautiful…"

"brick…yes…"

Then he picked me up and twirled me around like it was the happiest day of his life…so far…

**Did you like? I hope you did! Because…well I didn't spend ages on it…maybe…20 minutes? I don't know but it was hard! I thought I would be a piece of cake but no, its not! You better of liked!**

**Love you all! xxx**


End file.
